


bitch，don't kill my vibe

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: love and fall。





	bitch，don't kill my vibe

**Author's Note:**

> 出轨，现实向，假的，三观不正真的。  
> 内容比例，灿桃＞开桃＞牛桃≫勋桃。

_**/Love/** _

 

手机刚下飞机换了卡，就收到了消息。是金钟仁发的。

黄子韬确认着那条消息，简单易懂，在出境口等着。他伸出手回了消息，又点开微信，看见了吴亦凡发给他的语音，问他到了没，之前给男人说自己要回韩国的事，那张好看的脸冷的像撒泼的小孩子，自己哄了半天没奏效，飞机要起飞不等人，他便没管走人了，现在倒是这位哥耐不住性子要来问他。

他没回，带着点小心思，扭头给身边人打声招呼，急忙过境找人。

 

这个时间出关的人不多，他戴着口罩站在机场大厅四处张望，长得高看得远，寻了十分多钟，也始终没找见那个熟悉的人。明明是来往无数次的机场，还是迷路了吗，要不然怎么还没来。说不定是在耍他，嫌他做了傻逼事。黄子韬突然蹲了下来，无助的扶住帽子，好累，坐了飞机还没吃饭。他恍惚的自言自语，不对，金钟仁不会的。

 

一双手拽住了他的衣领把黄子韬提了起来，他被吓得差点叫出声，蹲麻的两条腿勉强站稳，转身就被来人抓住了手，一路快走，冲向门外。

黄子韬没给拉住他的人说自己腿麻，现在走路和人鱼公主一样，浑身难受，脚底打颤。他望向这个粗鲁的王子，金钟仁带着黑色的口罩，针织帽快要遮住他的眼睛，等会要给他摘了，黄子韬想好好看看这张脸的样子。

 

金钟仁推他上车的时候，他没有惊讶，长腿一缩蜷在后座上，男人紧逼上来，随手关上门。

身上厚重的外套和口罩帽子被金钟仁随意的脱下丢在前座，一双眼不带感情的盯着身下的人。他分开黄子韬的双腿，把人堵在车门上，他们互相扯着对方的裤子，快速的解开腰带，黄子韬抬起腰让金钟仁顺利的把他裤子脱到地上，随着闷顿的一声，他想自己腰带上的扣子可能坏了，但他无暇顾及，只急着去扒开男人的内裤。这么急切，连情人之间基本的调情都没有，简直和偷情一样，黄子韬想了想手机微信里的语音，小嘴一抿，吻了上去，他们确实是在偷情。

金钟仁的嘴唇丰满红润，是适合接吻的模样，唇瓣被他舌尖舔过，口水沾得亮晶晶，跟小时候吃过的水晶糖一样。黄子韬不敢离开那双唇，怕自己压抑不住的情绪混着呻吟叫出男人的名字，跟个卖骚的小三一样，以为真爱，唤着情郎的爱称。

 

金钟仁原本没有扩张的意思，想着快点结束赶飞机，可一抬眼就看见了黄子韬微微皱起的眉头，是想要掩饰的控诉。一双眼睛胆怯的与自己对视，想要开口却吻了上来，手臂环住他的身体，不知道是冷的还是怕的，身体抖得像在抽泣。黄子韬总爱撒娇，桃花眼一挑，小嘴微弯，说出来的话细软，他这次忍住不说话，舌头在对方嘴里试探。金钟仁知道小家伙难受了，他拿出车上剩下的避孕套咬在嘴里，撕开，套上。

黄子韬以为男人要直接进来，记忆中的疼痛让他下意识地闭上眼，他怕痛，但他更怕不说话的金钟仁。想象中的感觉迟迟没有来，他睁开眼睛，看见金钟仁在给自己的手掌哈气，试图让冰冷的手暖和起来，甚至还放在自己肚子上，冻得男人咧嘴。黄子韬笑得勉强，想去看看金钟仁现在别扭的表情。他注意到了黄子韬的眼神，偏头不去看他。小孩又要哭了，真是烦人。

 

车里很冷，但黄子韬体内的手指更冷。金钟仁在给他扩张，用带着自己体温的手指，之前的那套法子根本没用，依然寒冷的指腹与温热的穴肉贴紧，小孩被温差刺激的搂紧了男人，呜咽声与呼吸的热气一同打在金钟仁的耳尖。金钟仁用另一只手拍了拍黄子韬的背，哄小孩的亲亲男人的脸颊。

他记得第一次和黄子韬上床的时候，忙活了快半个小时，男人的屁股被润滑剂弄得光滑水润，他鸡巴的头还没进去，黄子韬就疼的嗷嗷叫，一脚蹬上他的胸，想要把他推开，可惜男人骨子软，他抓住胸前的脚踝稍用力就让黄子韬又软了腰，窝在他怀里，被他拍着背放松身体。最后前戏花了快一个小时，操了不到半个小时，金钟仁意犹未尽，黄子韬呲牙咧嘴的用中文凶他，然后又用韩语撒娇让他去给自己买炒年糕吃。那时候黄子韬一双泪蒙蒙的桃花眼盯着自己，唇珠被他亲的红肿，身上还有自己的精液味，金钟仁思考了一会，下床穿上裤子，裸着上身，背上是黄子韬爪子的挠痕，他又坐在床边，伸手掐住黄子韬的鼻尖，开口说：“给你买年糕，吃完再让我操一次。”

那双眼睛迷茫的盯着自己，黄子韬对这种地道的韩语浑话不是很能理解，囔着鼻子：“ina，什么？”

金钟仁被他小心翼翼的语气逗笑了，凑上去给了黄子韬一个吻，含笑道：“바보。”

 

金钟仁把手指抽了出来，进入了黄子韬的身体，紧致温热的软肉隔着薄膜紧紧裹住他，黄子韬的手指胡乱的掐住他的肩膀，屁股扭动着让身体适应体内的东西。

金钟仁大手一挥，搂住他的腰，没给他调整的机会，操的黄子韬头撞着车顶，痛的流泪，后背也被车门隔得生疼。

他突然有些怀念那个晚上被辣到吐舌头的年糕，以前是金钟仁给他倒的凉白开，是他们互相嫌弃还要满嘴甜辣酱的味道接吻，弄的脸上油乎乎，最后又滚上床。

而现在他们什么也不是。

他张开嘴想要说话，从见面到负距离接触他们都还没说过话。然而声音被哽在嗓子里，他哭了，黄子韬冲自己发火，心里骂人，怎么老是哭，要好好沟通屁话都放不出来。

 

黄子韬用手指蒙住眼睛，他哭的厉害，还不愿意让人看，嘴里混杂着呻吟喘不上气，好像金钟仁在给他进行什么残忍的手术，没有麻醉神经的药品，有的是被对方挑起的敏感快意，感官被无限放大，全凭男人掌握。

金钟仁停下了动作，伸出手犹豫着去碰触那颤抖的小孩，摸着黄子韬滚烫的脸颊，挑手拨开他的手指，与那双通红含泪的眼睛对视。是受了极大委屈的样子，这是对谁的折磨吗？他无声的叹气，吻上了黄子韬微张的嘴巴，嘴角下撇是吃了什么酸的皱眉吐舌的东西吗？

一定是有，金钟仁闭上眼，舌尖交缠，要不然他怎么也嘴里酸酸的，都酸到脑子了，难受死了傻逼。

 

操完走人，金钟仁毫不留情。黄子韬没力气穿裤子，干脆大大咧咧的裸着下身，靠着车门窝成一团，对于一个一米八多的大个子这个姿势实属不易。

 

“你要走了吗？”

他用的中文，声音嘶哑，眼神黯淡。

 

男人是韩国人，博大精深的中华文化了解不深，能听懂个鸡巴。

金钟仁看了看躺在座椅上喘气的黄子韬，好奇那句话的意思，但还是没有开口。

 

金钟仁走了，留他在车里。

他孤零零，一个人。

 

无言的性爱和短暂的重逢，让两人看起来如同完成隐蔽肮脏交易的嫖客婊子，或者说得好听点，是为爱疯狂的罗密欧与茱丽叶。再难堪的关系也能用爱情包装成华丽典雅的模样。

黄子韬望着车顶的橙光，摸过脸颊，刚刚金钟仁额角的汗滴下来了，砸在这里，滚烫炙热。那家伙这段时间不会再见自己了，顺理成章，留得念想。

 

他清清嗓子，抹干净眼角的泪，拿出手机打开微信，给吴亦凡回了消息。

“刚到。”

 

_**/and/** _

 

火锅腾起的白烟朦胧了朴灿烈对面人的面貌。他像是做了梦，时间横越过久的少年梦。但那双眼睛，却比任何事物更看透他的梦。

虽然对面的人已经喝的低头，嘴里嘟囔着一半中文一半韩语，随时都能吐出来的酒鬼样子。朴灿烈眨眨眼，说了句：“韬啊，没事吧？要不要去厕所啊？”

黄子韬一句国骂，“我可是山东青岛的。”标准的青岛口音韩语，“这点算什么？”

周围人听完起哄，又点了几瓶啤酒。

 

朴灿烈闭麦了，这娃醉了，彻底的。他们一年见的次数不多，介于他和黄子韬关系没那么亲密，见面多在餐桌上，酒也喝过不少，但黄子韬醉了还是少数情况。

至于原因，在场的应该或多或少都能猜到。朴灿烈也知道，但他没法劝，也不想劝。还是喝吧，喝多了吐了，丢人了，就什么都不在乎了。

 

他就瞅着黄子韬愈加泛红的眼角，不知什么时候能流下泪，黄子韬哭的样子他可喜欢了，脆弱柔软。如果不管良心，朴灿烈希望黄子韬一直哭下去，眼泪他会拿着杯子接住，冻在冰箱里，等他死了，放在自己脸上，一起入土，还消肿保颜。估计那个时候黄子韬在葬礼上还会哭，滴在墓碑上，他送的花上，还有埋他的大地上。

哦，不对，现在都是火化了。朴灿烈撑着下巴，正大光明的看向黄子韬，心里想着怎么还不哭呢？

 

黄子韬长大了，他们走出火锅店，男人依然红着眼，羞着脸，就是没有哭。摇摇晃晃的靠在旁人身上，嘴里哼唱着exo的新歌，还是他的part，朴灿烈插在兜里的手握紧，指甲戳着肉，一点都不疼。

 

“韬啊，给你叫车还是找人接你啊？”

黄子韬软软的拽住扶着他的人的衣角，那人比他矮，他弯了腰，头快要蹭住那人的额角，“不要，我要走回去，我不要，不要。”

“诶呀，你都喝成这样了，还走呢？我给你……”

“我送他！”朴灿烈突然大声说道，朋友们疑惑的与他对视，他笑的理所当然，“顺路啊，我家就在韬酒店旁边。”

 

其实，朴灿烈在说这些话的时候心虚的要冒汗，手掌被指甲扣的留印，他从朋友手里接过乖巧听话的黄子韬时，柔软的手指摸过他的脸颊，男人的呼吸近在咫尺，还有那一句句小声的“哥哥”，这个人让他头皮发麻。他搂住黄子韬的肩，扶住他，和朋友道别，一步一步慢悠悠的走向酒店。

现在已经深夜，路上几乎没有行人，月光被路灯照的无影，黄子韬脚步飘虚，嘴里还在哼着小曲，他想要跳起来，却被朴灿烈搂的紧，他嘟着嘴扭头埋怨的要推开男人，奈何朴灿烈肌肉鼓起，把他死死扣住。他摇摇头，戳戳朴灿烈的胸肌，不说话，含糊着哼唧，和家里小狗见他回家一样，欣喜又埋怨。

朴灿烈盯着那双暗暗撒娇的桃花眼，放松了身体，被冻的红肿的手从男人肩上滑落，转而握住那只温热的手掌，他的手比黄子韬的要大一圈，十指紧扣，一如当初。

黄子韬开心，撒开腿一蹦一跳，朴灿烈被拖着一起走，小孩的影子踩在脚底，他低头注视着，“韬啊，慢一点，别摔了。”摔了影子就碎了。

“哥会抱住我的，不是吗？”黄子韬头也不回，笑嘻嘻的声音吐出白气，和火锅店里的白雾一样，迷幻朴灿烈的视线，不过这个雾是黄子韬亲吻过的，用那双猫咪一样、翘起的、可爱的嘴巴。

 

“呀，你真是。”

 

黄子韬喜欢朴灿烈的声音，是男人的声音，属于他所心慕的音色，灿烈哥比他高，比他会玩也比他成熟，他收紧指尖，转过身，笑得像个傻子，眼角褶子一定很丑，“你会抱住我的，好不好？”

每次男人疑惑的眼神都让黄子韬想起他snapchat里的精灵滤镜，只是这个精灵长得要格外美好，让人心动。

“哥，灿烈哥。”黄子韬声音颤抖。

朴灿烈皱眉，点点头，不要怕啊，他上前一步，与黄子韬挨的近，伸出手揉了揉小孩的头发，他剪得短，但还是柔顺，让他想起以前颁奖礼上的“金发公主”被摸了头发一脸嫌弃，手感极佳。朴灿烈觉得黄子韬应该是个女孩子，从最开始的练习生时期就与他们不一样，靠着吴亦凡，拉着他们用结巴的韩语一个个送了怀抱，不带刺，爱撒娇，让他这个整日看不到女生的苦逼练习生格外尴尬，是一种年少压抑又热烈的情感。朴灿烈怀疑自己有点性别认知障碍，黄子韬限定。

 

黄子韬歪着头，用另一只手找寻朴灿烈的，可能因为喝醉了，眯着眼看了半天才把男人的手从衣兜里拽出来，举到脸前，和他的手腕对齐，一点点伸展开与朴灿烈的大手重合，他的指尖离男人的差了半截小指的长度，桃花眼好奇的从两人的指缝看去。朴灿烈温柔的笑着，黄子韬喜欢这个笑，他把手指并拢，那个精灵消失了，他又张开，王子出现了。

 

“哈哈。”黄子韬笑的难听，吸溜着鼻子，“消失了，你也不见了。”

他终于哭了。

 

“哥，你说他为什么要走？这么讨厌我的吗？”

朴灿烈一时间分不清黄子韬口中的他是吴亦凡还是金钟仁。藏在他手后的指尖快要滑落。黄子韬为什么会喜欢那俩个人，朴灿烈抓住了男人快要掉落的手，好凉。

喜欢这种事难说，朴灿烈抱住了哭的鼻涕都要流出来的黄子韬，一个侧身走进了昏暗的小巷，他把男人堵在墙上，从口袋里拿出吃饭剩下的纸巾，低头擦拭黄子韬鼻头下的水痕，他坏心眼的不愿意去抹掉男人从脸颊上滑落到脖子中的泪水。

 

黄子韬说：“哥，我是不是可贱了？”

 

朴灿烈心里一团火，也不知道怎么想的，把沾有黄子韬鼻涕的纸巾揉成一团塞进衣兜，低头毫不犹豫吻住了黄子韬的嘴，唇挨唇，没有深入。

两双眼睛都诧异的望着对方，谁也没想到朴灿烈会来这一出。这个意外的吻持续了太久，黄子韬不哭了开始打嗝，混着酒气，熏的朴灿烈皱眉，但他还是吻着，坚持不懈，万一这个吻结束了，他说不准就不会再有第二次的勇气。

黄子韬最终伸出手无力的推了推男人的胸膛，小声气音：“嘴、嘴麻了。”

嘴唇颤抖，朴灿烈晃神的立马站直身子，不知所措的伸出手挠着脖子后面，想说些什么，“韬啊，对不起。”

扣在他毛衣上的手轻轻的刮挠，小猫在磨爪子，猫咪看着他，一句话说不完整，hook是今晚的烧酒。

 

朴灿烈听自己说：“你和kris在一起了。”

“再来一次，朴灿烈。”他听黄子韬说。

 

短暂的沉默，只有黄子韬打嗝的声音。朴灿烈嘴巴一抿，抬手把黄子韬卫衣的帽子给人扣上，拉着人快步走起来，也不管黄子韬喝醉了飘虚的步伐，人快摔倒了就胳膊用力活生生把人举着站稳，再继续走。黄子韬这一路差点摔了五六次，被吓的酒都醒了大半，手腕痛的要肿。

两人到酒店大堂已经气喘吁吁。

“12楼，卡在我裤子兜里。”

没等朴灿烈开口，黄子韬已经按了电梯，站在电梯里，四面都是镜子，谁也不看谁，朴灿烈盯着液晶显示屏的数字，腿有节奏的抖着，他人生第一次坐电梯到急躁。黄子韬看见了男人的不耐烦，笑着握住那双无处伸展的大手，放在手里玩弄。

朴灿烈不敢去看小孩的表情和模样，他怕上明日头条，幸好电梯的提示音救了他，人被黄子韬拉着走到了房间门前。

 

房门被朴灿烈狠狠地关上，发出扰民的响声。黄子韬还没来得及把房卡放好在鞋柜上，便被男人拖着屁股轻松的抱起来，他惊呼了一声，房卡随意掉落在地面上，他下意识伸手环住朴灿烈的脖子。男人全神贯注的看着他，眉头都不自觉的紧锁，肌肉紧绷，压抑着力量。

黄子韬觉得他应该吻下去，于是他吻了。

 

舌与舌，唇与唇。蛇与果，人类原罪。

朴灿烈走进房间，把人放在黑色的吧台上，手上脱下两人的上衣，他又拽下黄子韬的裤子，腰带很松，没用力便落地。黄子韬几乎一丝不挂，他们的吻结束了，朴灿烈的手指停在小孩黑色内裤的边角，里面的物件已经硬的凸显。黄子韬知道朴灿烈在犹豫，那双大眼真是不好，情绪过于外露。

 

“灿烈哥，关掉灯吧。”

他在低语，换个信仰，说声安拉，忘记原罪。

 

开关扣下，黄子韬抓住他的手脱下了身上的最后衣物。

黑暗之中，黄子韬伸出手指点在男人的嘴唇上，朴灿烈顺从的张口嘴含住那指尖，手指碰触牙齿，与舌交流。他能看得见黄子韬的脸，但在昏暗中模糊，一股子邪气从黄子韬的眼里冒出，凌厉的线条被柔和，是个人畜无害的恶魔。

手指从男人的口中收回，沾着口水被黄子韬送进身体里，他敞开腿，对着朴灿烈扩张自己。下唇被他咬住，唇珠挨着麦色的肌肤，摩擦湿润。这具身体，有着强烈鲜明的男性特征，却又柔软的和宿主的心脏一般。

细碎的呻吟指引着男人，朴灿烈手捧住黄子韬的脸，这张脸可真小，他又一次吻了上去，第三次接吻，这次他不再鼓起勇气，有些事情勇气并不重要，怀着胆小畏惧甚至厌恶的心去崇敬，或许更合适。

朴灿烈伸着胳膊在吧台那堆零食物品中摸索，拿走一盒避孕套，保持亲吻，撕开包装。黄子韬的手指在后穴发出啧啧的水声，小孩咬住他的嘴巴，呢喃道：“可以了。”

 

操男人什么感觉？朴灿烈不知道。但操黄子韬什么感觉，朴灿烈喜欢。

他把黄子韬抱起来，鸡巴进的更深，黄子韬摇着头带有哭声，“别，哥太深了。”小孩还是第一次被人用这个姿势操，手无力的抠挖着男人的后背。这人腹肌蹭着黄子韬的鸡巴，随着身下的挺动，小孩敏感的流水，各个方面。

朴灿烈手劲大，就他三秒喝整瓶水的大手握住黄子韬的屁股，简单几个动作已经留下深红的印记。黄子韬哭的停不下来，有爽的，也有痛的，他拍打朴灿烈的背，要他停下来，黄子韬怕自己屁股烂，腰折了。

 

这男的和女人做爱也这样吗？黄子韬如愿以偿被男人放了下来，推到落地窗前，脸贴着冰冷的玻璃。他小口喘气，那女的不得告他家暴，脑子还没反应过来，朴灿烈的鸡巴又捅了进去。

黄子韬腿软，站不稳，又被操的乱颤，两只脚踮起努力站住，没想到朴灿烈的胳膊环住他的腰，用力把黄子韬带入自己怀中，硬邦邦的肌肉抵住他的后背，相比于朴灿烈，黄子韬觉得自己就是个男孩，不知道背后凸起的骨头会不会划伤男人的肌肤。

两双脚重叠，黄子韬也不管会不会踩的朴灿烈脚痛，把全身重量倒向男人，手在玻璃窗上乱画，想把嘴里的尖叫都画在首尔的夜景上，他不敢出声，妈妈在隔壁住着，谁知道这家酒店隔音好不好。

但他还是没忍住，叫得凄惨。

 

最后灯亮了，朴灿烈走的时候打开的。他还是走了。黄子韬躺在床上，依然赤裸裸，嘴里叼着烟，连洗澡的力气都没有。他想骂人，但嗓子哑的到最后只吐出了嘴里的烟。

骂谁？无聊。

 

“操。”

黄子韬还是骂了，他没想到第二天一早会在酒店门口看见朴灿烈。他在给自己打电话，虽然自己已经看见了他，但还是接起了电话。

“今天有安排吗？”

“没有。”他冲身边的好友摆摆手，走出了大堂和朴灿烈剩下一条马路的隔阂。

朴灿烈笑着冲他招手，绿色的羽绒大衣和黑色的毛衣，还有个黑框的眼镜，是大学生的样子。

“要一起去逛逛吗？”

黄子韬站在红灯前等待，对着电话，看向朴灿烈也笑道：“好啊，灿烈学长。”

电流声混着小孩轻音沙哑，挠得朴灿烈心痒痒。

 

在车上，两个人一如往常，不算熟络的交流。他们对之间的关系避而不谈，秘而不宣。

朴灿烈说要带他去海边，他问干什么？男人答陪他散步。黄子韬无言，朴灿烈怕他不高兴，别扭开口要不要去逛街。

“算了吧，海边挺好。”他撒谎了。

 

冬天的海边有什么，冷和冻。黄子韬刚下车就被寒风吹成了傻逼，他小跑到朴灿烈身边，抓着男人给他挡风，朴灿烈也乐意，伸个手把人搂怀里。

“冷死了。”黄子韬埋怨的看着男人，举手把他脸上的眼镜卸了下来，戴在自己脸上，“好不好看？”

“眼镜好看，不过你头发丑死了。”朴灿烈灵巧的躲开黄子韬锤他的拳头，跑向一家便利店，“过来，这不冷。”

 

这里偏僻，便利店里没顾客，店主是个老奶奶，奶奶在看朴灿烈演的那部电视剧，是黄子韬瞥见的，他笑嘻嘻的拍了下朴灿烈的屁股，夸着有出息，然后被男人拉住了手。

两人站在货架前，朴灿烈借着身高优势从黄子韬的背后把人搂住，伸长胳膊指了指面前的红色泡面。

“这个好吃，就挺辣的。”

低沉的声音刻意的在耳边说着，黄子韬都能感觉得到男人胸腔的震动。他拽下脸上的口罩，握住朴灿烈的手指掰向另一个牌子的泡面，面无表情的说：“你操的我屁眼痛，不吃辣的。”

“韬啊，说韩语。”

一个吻贴在了黄子韬的脖子上，他被惊得一抖擞，小声的尖叫还没发出就被朴灿烈用手掌捂住了脸，他反抗的呜咽，男人不理会，张开嘴咬住他的脖子上软肉，舌尖舔舐吮吸着温热的皮肤，嘴里蔓延开香甜的气息，不知道是黄子韬的香水气还是自己的体香。

黄子韬皱眉，这人犯什么神经，背过手去挠朴灿烈的痒痒肉，成功脱离男人的禁锢，他摸摸脖子，能感受到咬痕，肯定留印记了。他挤着眼睛一幅要去凶男人的样子，和笑的弯了腰的朴灿烈对视，不得不说他的脸挺适合这种坏人模样，就是朴灿烈不吃这一套。他一手捏住小孩微鼓起的脸颊，靠近他的身体，越过黄子韬肩膀，出手拿起两包泡面。

 

“走啦。”

“哥你老欺负我。”

“嗯嗯，是你太好欺负了。”

“过分，你去买单啦。”

 

朴灿烈在超市自煮泡面机前面忙活着，黄子韬坐在便利店的小餐桌上悠哉的玩手机，回男朋友消息。手被冻得厉害，缩紧袖子里露出指尖敲打键盘，鼻头通红，酸涩的要流泪。突然脸颊一热，一杯热可可被朴灿烈塞进了他的手里，巧克力的香气甜的腻人。

朴灿烈坐在他对面，两份泡面放在桌上，还有一盒炒年糕。

黄子韬双手捧着热可可暖手，张开嘴要朴灿烈喂他吃年糕。他坏心眼的逗猫，用筷子夹起年糕靠近小嘴又快速收回来放进自己嘴里。

 

“呀！朴灿烈！”

朴灿烈一双大眼瞪得圆，仿佛冤枉了他，黄子韬翻了个白眼，“再给你一次机会。”

 

故技重施，只不过这次黄子韬反应快咬住了一半的年糕，他咧嘴想要嘲笑朴灿烈，没成想男人俯身低头吃下了露在外面的另一半，年糕的软糯和酱料的甜香混杂在一起顺着黄子韬的舌尖被朴灿烈吃掉。

“哥，好恶心啊，不要你喂了。”黄子韬舔舔嘴巴上残留的酱料，呵斥道。但他的韩语总是像在撒娇，生气也没有力度。他伸手夺取朴灿烈手里的筷子，吸溜起泡面。

朴灿烈倒是乐呵，吃着嘴里的年糕，拿起另一双筷子吃面。

 

他们吃完饭开车到海边，坐在车里看海景。黄子韬靠在朴灿烈的肩上，玩着脖子上的项链，断断续续的用韩语介绍自己家乡的海，声音含糊是快要睡着了。

朴灿烈斜眼看着小孩手指里的银色饰品，上面的钻石应该都被体温暖热了。款式是黄子韬喜欢的类型，只是这样子让朴灿烈心里有些膈应，他开口：“项链哪来的？”

 

“好看吗？”

小孩头挪动了几下，微低的眼角掩不住的喜悦。

“kris送你的？”

那双桃花开得艳，红了脸亮了眼，黄子韬小声承认。

 

朴灿烈想，黄子韬说的对，他总是过分，想要在海里游泳到溺亡。

他恶狠狠的说：“不好看。”

黄子韬笑嘻嘻的抬起头，小嘴凑了上去，吻在男人的唇边，“可我喜欢。”

 

车里开着暖风，熏的黄子韬头晕，和朴灿烈接吻更是加重症状，男人把情绪放在了情事上面，显得格外不理智，黄子韬不嫌，安静的接受。

口水都要流出，黄子韬发出投降的呜咽声，想要朴灿烈放过他。男人的双手却开始撕扯他的衣领，黄子韬不反对饱暖思淫欲，他听话的弯着舌头，帮忙扣开衬衫的纽扣。

两双手不可避免的碰触，骨节划过指腹，朴灿烈曾在万人面前牵过这只手，也在近在咫尺之时却无法碰触。在昨天之前，这种接触遥不可及，是他不会遐想的画面，原本以为只要看着可爱漂亮的弟弟就可以，但现在这双手是他握住会颤抖的关系。

这种关系，畸形恶心。

 

他放开了黄子韬，胳膊稍一用力把男人退回了座位，小孩的手似乎磕到了车门，发出不小的声音。

黄子韬不知所措，一双眼睛乱转，最后盯着朴灿烈侧过的脖颈，他在看窗外，喘着气，眼里还有难堪的情欲，好看的脸都被怒气绷的神经质。

 

黄子韬抓住自己凌乱的领口。

“灿烈哥，对不起啊。”

声音漂浮。

 

朴灿烈用力的揉了把自己的头发，窗外被风吹起的冬日海浪也比不过自己心里那个黄子韬的寒冷，是冬夜喝醉酒安逸躺在街边闭眼惨死的温度，他会温柔的摸着你的脸，让你贪恋那丝温暖，甚至死亡本身都不会辱骂他一句。

这种关系，他不想要吗？

 

他又扭过身子，拽住小孩的手把人往自己座位上带，黄子韬似乎预料到了，熟练的翻身贴着他的身子，小声嘀咕：“我以为你不要我了。”

朴灿烈要这一刻，要这几天，整个冬天里的黄子韬他都要，直至春日来临，在冬夜死亡的那刻。

 

黄子韬骑在他身上，裤子脱到大腿，挺翘的屁股紧挨着他的鸡巴缓慢的晃动，他低着头和朴灿烈接吻，充满肉感的屁股被大手抓住，在男人手里挤压变形。小孩喘的小声埋怨，把软糯的韩语口音藏在两人纠缠的舌尖，“灿烈哥，疼。”

朴灿烈的鸡巴戳着被掰开的屁股，在黄子韬的大腿与后穴的交界位置抽插，蹭的小孩细腻的皮肤泛红。

 

“没有套吗？”黄子韬咬住朴灿烈的耳尖，拖着声音说。

朴灿烈的手更用力了，黄子韬报复性的捶了下他的背，男人的双臂穿过他的腰身，锁住他的身子，让两人紧紧贴合，身下直接进入了那个紧致还未扩张的小穴。

 

黄子韬默骂了句中文，连打人的心都有了。

“씨발。”

日哦，他还没骂人，朴灿烈先骂了。他红着眼角想要抬头骂人，与朴灿烈对视的那瞬间，他闭嘴了。

在自己世界里献出生命的精灵王子要堕入黑夜了。

“不要那么吓人嘛。”他揉着朴灿烈的脸，亲了亲，开口一句哥，一句欧巴，一句中文哥哥，成功让男人锁了眉，硬了屌。

 

今天周围没了人，黄子韬叫的大胆，听的朴灿烈牙痒，操人的动作快速准确，爽的黄子韬直不起腰。

小孩胸前的挂饰随着他的抖动乱摇，黄子韬怕朴灿烈嫌弃心烦，一把扯过扔掉，自己抢先拿住，但一个胳膊搂不住男人的肩。

他想要抱住朴灿烈，紧紧的、热烈的。

于是他张嘴含住了一直摇晃的银色吊坠，那个龙头太大了，小嘴只能露出牙齿紧紧咬住，他扬起头，眼睛眯着，吊坠上冰凉的钻石隔得他牙痛，舌尖在身体颤抖中无意识的舔过尖锐的线条，微妙的刺痛感。

他感受到了握住自己腰的双手加大力气，纤细的腰肢微弯缓解皮肤挤压摩擦的疼痛。他黑着视线，手在朴灿烈的脸上摸索，他在望着自己，看着自己与吴亦凡的东西合一，指尖触碰到毛茸茸的睫毛，那双眼甚至没有抖动，坚定执着的记录他的面容。

黄子韬笑得翘起嘴角，他轻柔的抬起手展开五指，顺着那双灵动的大眼向下扶过男人光滑的脸颊，双手扣住朴灿烈的脖子，身体被男人操的颤抖，嘴里乱叫着，可手稳得像个经验老道的杀手。他的手在慢慢用力，不至于让朴灿烈难受，却是足以让他无法忽视的存在。

 

朴灿烈突然停下了动作，黄子韬想要张开眼看看发生了什么，这次他被男人蒙住了双眼，腰被朴灿烈用胳膊环住。

男人的嘴唇贴近他的，隔着银色饰品，呼吸急促，声音稳重：“我以前梦见过你。”

黄子韬嘴里喊着项链没法说话，点点头示意他继续说下去，边晃动着屁股，自给自足。朴灿烈没有阻止他的动作，反而帮忙找准地方。

 

他说：“你光着身子被我抱着，和你刚来公司的时候一样靠在我怀里不说话，我以为这是个奇怪的怀旧梦，但你突然变了，你变得恐怖，我的双手明明没有用力，你却发出了痛苦的叫声，你在我耳边一遍遍的喊着你好痛，然后，然后你的骨头断掉了。”

黄子韬腰间的禁锢收紧，似乎想要他切身体会骨头碎裂的疼痛。

 

“你在惨叫，用我听不懂的中文说话。”

他又说：“你发疯一样咬了自己，把手腕上的肉撕了下来，然后含着你的肉亲我，你在教我吃掉你。”

 

呼吸的声音变得细弱，黄子韬用自己的手摸上朴灿烈的后脑勺，然后安静的听着。

“我吐了，韬，那天起来我吐了，我见到你就会想起那些血腥的场景，太恶心了。”

 

“可是在我真的触摸到你，进入你，都不一样了，我期待，我享受，我的梦不再是梦，我的恶心不再是对你的恶心。”

黄子韬屁股不动了，他眨眨眼睛，想要与朴灿烈对视，对方没这个意思，大手依然封闭。

“或许，从一开始就不是。”

 

“这些变化，我一个字都不会说出去，因为我分不清，到底是梦里的你让我变了，还是现实里的你。”

男人自言自语，“太奇怪了。”

 

“可是我为什么会有这种愿望？”他又自问自答：“除了那个把你吃了的梦，其他什么也不想，韬，为什么？这种愿望，为什么？”

 

黄子韬眼前的手移开了，他却闭上眼睛，还哭了，被吓哭的。他边听朴灿烈说脑子边还原画面，怎么喜欢他的都有点变态啊。

黄子韬松开嘴里的东西，哆嗦着吻住唇边的男人，说：“哥呀，你可别真的吃了我，不干净，会闹肚子的。”

 

“你可以换个愿望。”

他悄声说道。

 

“什么？”

 

“嗯——说你喜欢我啊。”

像个秘密，揭露于大洋之中。

 

_**/Fall/** _

 

这是一个奇怪的开端。

朴灿烈和黄子韬回酒店的时候遇见了外出的黄子韬妈妈和朋友，他们要去吃饭，问要不要一起，黄子韬摇摇头用中文交流，朴灿烈负责在一旁傻笑。

 

短暂告别后，他们上了电梯，朴灿烈叫了按电梯的黄子韬一声，小孩扭头问他什么事，不过尾音被朴灿烈吃进了嘴里。

进了屋子，黄子韬想要脱去男人的里衣，衣角还没解开，自己电话响了。

“等、等一下，我得接这个电话。”黄子韬被朴灿烈吻脖子的动作弄得笑，他推开大型犬的头，与撇嘴撒娇的人说：“是kris。”

 

所以说，这是一个奇怪的开端。

 

朴灿烈坐在黄子韬躺着的床正前方的桌子上，手里拿住黄子韬塞给自己的手机。

他们在视频，中文交流，朴灿烈听不懂，只能记得吴亦凡不变的声音与笑声。

 

事情变得越来越奇怪，黄子韬躺在床上对前置摄像头脱下了自己的裤子，还有上衣，一丝不挂。

朴灿烈懂了，跨国情侣小情趣。

 

“把屁股撅起来给我看看。”电话里的吴亦凡开口，那边好像也传来拉锁解开的声音。

朴灿烈尽职尽责，握着手机纹丝不动，观赏黄子韬的表演。

 

他半跪在床上，弯下身子，弓起背，腿微微分开，可以看见两团圆润之间低垂的物件，他伸出手握住，扭头望着手机里的吴亦凡，“这样吗？”

是韩语，朴灿烈一时不知道那双桃花眼里的人到底是谁，但他的鸡巴格外聪明，已经硬的撑起裤子。

“嗯，动一动，像我操你的时候一样。”吴亦凡可能以为黄子韬在玩什么小心思，笑了下，“用韩语叫声哥哥听听。”

 

黄子韬听话，不玩自己的半硬的东西，伸手撑住床，用另一只手操着自己，他分开双腿，像个剪刀，先是一根手指，屁股开始扭动，然后又是两根，他咬住下唇与男人们交流，模仿性交的姿势抽查手指，扩张穴口，湿滑红润的穴肉随他的动作粘合撕扯。

“哥哥，哥哥。”小孩情欲中的声音是罪恶的，韩语中的哥哥让朴灿烈忘乎所以差点解开自己的裤链，但他听见了电话里吴亦凡压抑的喘息，和肉体刮滑的响声。如果他对着床上的弟弟自慰，那到底是谁在操着这个婊子，他闭眼平息自己内心的情绪，从口袋里拿出烟盒，抽出烟叼着，也不管吴亦凡会不会听见火机的动静，点燃了烟，抽了起来。

 

黄子韬看得清为自己摄影的朴灿烈，他把抢走的眼镜夺了回去，长腿包裹牛仔裤踩在地面上，羽绒服被他一进门脱在了鞋柜上，黑色毛衣的袖子撸在一半，青筋凸起的手臂稳稳的举起眼放在嘴中，朴灿烈皱着眉吸了一口，对黄子韬缓缓吐出口中的烟。他眼镜背后的目光刺得黄子韬快要小腿抽筋，他想要是被朴灿烈操到抽筋，男人也不会停下，他爱自己在被他制造的痛苦中高潮的样子，是个衣冠禽兽。

 

“你抱抱我吧。”黄子韬正过身子，对镜头打开双腿，一只手操着自己，一只抚摸吐水的物件，“和之前一样。”

“好。”朴灿烈无声的说道，和电话里吴亦凡的声音重叠，他们都用了韩语，婊子到底是在要谁的鸡巴，嫖客们都迫不及待。

 

小孩压着声音，射了出来，一手清白的精液，一手亮透的体液，他从床头抽出几张纸，随便擦干净。然后眯瞪着眼睛，光着身子走到朴灿烈面前，要向吴亦凡告别。

 

“你等我回去呀。”黄子韬目不斜视，与视频里的男人对话，手却不老实的摸着朴灿烈的裤裆，他说：“回去陪你旅游，你不是一直想去那个哪来着。”

朴灿烈听不懂吴亦凡的回答，他也没心思听，小孩温热的手抓玩着自己的鸡巴，羽毛一般的轻触，又毒蛇一样的爬行。

他想把小孩按在床上狠狠的操进他的身体，掐着他的脖子让他呼吸不上来，在高潮里惨叫自己的名字。

 

朴灿烈确实这样做了，用稍微温柔一点的方式。

 

黄子韬挂了电话就被男人公主抱起来扔在床上。朴灿烈拍着他的屁股让他翘起来，和之前他玩弄自己的姿势一样。

黄子韬说自己射不出来了，再做要肾虚了。朴灿烈言简意赅，指了指自己硬的翘起的鸡巴，你硬不起来没关系，我能硬。

“好吧，哥哥，你厉害。”

他问朴灿烈要关灯吗，男人摇摇头，撸了几下半硬的鸡巴，直接进入了他。

 

男人衣冠楚楚，牛仔裤磨的黄子韬屁股痛，他想抱怨，又被朴灿烈的手抚着后颈，他不敢说，万一这双手一个失误，自己小命呜呼，屁股插着别人的鸡巴死的搞笑。

整个房间都是他们的声音，肉体拍打、器官摩擦、黄子韬从被单里传出的细碎呻吟，还有朴灿烈粗重的呼吸声。

 

“等下次你们一起来韩国吧。”朴灿烈射的时候说道，接着他骂了一句脏话，又说：“我要他看着我操你。”

“你他妈当我是个卖的啊？”

“没，我当你是我的。”朴灿烈倒了下来，环住他，躺在一起，身上毛衣不知道什么时候被他扔在了地上，他们肉贴肉，浑身黏糊糊。朴灿烈没有把鸡巴抽出来，软掉的东西微微滑落，他的精液从黄子韬的身体里溢出，这种感觉很神奇，是生命的无意义延续。

 

“我明天就要走了。”黄子韬毫不客气把体内东西拔了出来，扭身和朴灿烈在枕头上大眼瞪小眼。

“这么快？有急事？”

“他要回来了啊，我得赶在他回来前走人。”

 

朴灿烈顺着枕头蹭蹭，离黄子韬更近些，一个吻马上送去。

 

“谁？”

“勋啊。”


End file.
